In the Beginning
by Codywolf
Summary: Origins story. How did Obi-wan and Cody meet? And why do Anakin and Rex get along so well? Well, it all started as Anikan and Obi-wan were making their way through Dantooine's atmosphere...
1. Chapter 1

"Anakin, could you please slow down," Obi-wan growled as he and Anakin flew through Dantooine's atmoshere in their starfighters.

"Of course, Master," Anakin chuckled, speeding up a bit.

"Just because you passed your tests does not give you the right to try to kill us," Obi-wan hissed as Anakin started doing loops around him.

"Aw, Obi-wan, lighten up! You get to meet your commander today," Anakin beamed.

"If it were my choice, I would still be at the Temple, training younglings," Obi-wan growled. A light started to flash on his scanner. "Anakin, watch out!" Obi-wan swerved in the way of the blast from a droid startfighter.

"Obi-wan!" Anakin screamed as he watched Obi-wan's ship do a nosedive for the planet's surface, it's back end smoking. He quickly calmed himself as the ships decent slowed. He could still feel Obi-wan in the Force." I'm going to go get help!"

"Sir, two Jedi starfighters have entered atmoshere," a clone reported to another clone whose armor bore yellow markings.

"About time, Cody," A clone with blue markings complained as he cleaned his pistol from where he sat on top a crate. "We've been for them for ours!"

"Oh, be quiet, Rex," Cody growled as he peered over the clone's shoulder. "Switch, what about the Seps forces?"

"All quiet...Wait! A squad of Sep fighters heading towards the Jedi!"

Cody grabbed his com," Hawk, get Blue and Green squads in the air to intercept the Seps. Now!"

"Yes, sir," A voice answered as the roar of engines filled the air. Two groups of clone fighters took off, heading to the east.

" Sir, one Jedi has been hit!" Switch called.

"Where is he?" Cody moved back over.

"Went down over in the mountains and a storm is moving in. We won't be able to get to him in time," Switch sighed.

"Rex, you're in charge," Cody growled as he grabbed his rifle and moved over to some native creatures they had captured. He threw his blaster of his back and mounted the beast," Don't blow anything up while I'm gone."

"What are you doing?" Rex stood, a little nervous.

"My job. I can make it to him by myself before the storm hits. My transponder is on, so you can track me. When the storm clears, come get us," Cody took the first aid kit handed to him. "Good luck, Rex!" He took off into the woods.

"We are so dead," Switch mumbled to his buddy, Echo.

"You think?" Echo hissed.

"What are you two talking about?" Rex rounded on them.

"We were just wondering what Jedi went down, your's or the Commander's," Echo called.

"We're about to find out," Rex turned to the landing Jedi starfighter. "Let it be his."

Obi-wan slowly came to. He was expecting to see the twisted remains of his starfighter like the last time he woke, but when he opened his eyes, he saw the ceiling of a low cave. He sat up slowly, looking at the blankets covering him, frowning. The crackling of a fire reached his ears and he turned to see one not to far away. He was alone in the cave, which worried him. Had he been captured? Had he been saved by a native tribe?

Obi-wan slowly stood, wincing as pain raced through his left leg. He rested one hand against the wall, using it for support as he explored his surroundings. On the other side of the fire looked like some kind've saddle and equipment. What looked like a first aid kit sat by the fire and wood had been piled at the back of the cave. Outside, the wind was picking up and it looked like fierce storm clouds were moving in. Obi-wan sensed a being moving towards the cave and he reached for his lightsaber, but it wasn't attached to his hip. He glanced around the cave, but couldn't see it anywhere.

"Well, look who's awake," a voice called from behind him. Obi-wan turned to the being, ready to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody grabbed some more wood, being careful of his sore wrist. When he had finally found Obi-wan, hsi starshio had been resting on the edge of a cliff. When everything was over, the ship was down at the bottom of a ravine, Obi-wan was tied safely to his saddle and Cody was nursing sore body parts. He'd had to throw Obi-wan to safety as the ship fell. Thankfully he'd tied a rope to a tree and then attached it to himself before hand, so he had just been slammed into the side of the cliff. He sighed and slowly made his way back up to the cave he had found. It was near the bottom of the mountian, well sheltered from the elements and it had been hard to find. Maybe Kenobi would be awake by the time he got back so Skywalker would stop harrassing Rex.

Cody heard a noise from inside the cave and slowed as he entered, taking a quick look around the cave. A man, in his middle thirties, with sandy brown hair and beard, stood near the back of the cave, one hand resting against the wall for support. Cody smiled," Look who decided to wake up."

The man turned on him, hands up in defense. Something invisible slammed into Cody, forcing him to drop his load and slamming him into the nearest wall," Who are you?"

"Commander Cody," Cody gasped, his chest feeling like it was being stepped on by a rancor,"Of the 212th, sir. I found you after your ship crashed farther up the mountian."

"Oh," the man relaxed slightly and Cody fell to the ground, gasping for air. The man moved over to him, looking worried,"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Probably won't be the last time," Cody stood slowly, pressing on his ribs gently, wincing. "Would you believe me if I said I've had worse?"

"No, but it's probably true," the man smiled slghtly. "I'm Obi-wan."

"Kenobi, I know," Cody nodded as he started to pick up his load,"My new general and a Jedi Master."

"Well, now that we know each other, when are we heading to camp," Obi-wan started picking up wood, too.

"Once the storm passes and my men come pick us up," Cody dropped his wood on the pile. "It'll give me more time to look over your wounds."

"You're a doctor as well?" Obi-wan raised his eyebrow as he dropped his stack on the pile.

"I know enough to keep people alive," Cody chuckled. "Sit down, you did some pretty good damage to your leg when you crashed."

"Again, I am very sorry about slamming you into the wall," Obi-wan sat back down on the bed Cody had laid him on.

"You should also be apolgizing for me slamming into the side of a cliff, but since I dropped you fighter into the bottom of a ravine, I think we're even," Cody sat down by the fire, leaning against the wall. Outside, it had started to rain. "Just to warn you, we're on the edge of Sep territory."

"So should I be expecting any unwanted guests?" OBi-wan sighed.

"Hopefully not, but you never know," Cody chuckled. "You wanna check in with Skywalker?"

"You have a com I can use?" Obi-wan held out his hand. Cody chucked him his portable one. Obi-wan nodded his thanks as he turned it on,"Anakin, are you there?"

"It's good to finally hear your voice, Obi-wan," Anakin sounded relieved. "How's your commander treating you?"

Obi-wan glanced at Cody, who was now stretched out by the fire, an arm thrown over his eyes,"Well, considering I threw him into a wall."

"Why did you do that?" Anakin chuckled.

"I didn't know who he was!" Obi-wan answered. Cody coughed, hiding a laugh.

"We'll come get you as soon as the storm clears," Anakin laughed. "Don't kill him."

"How are you getting along with your Captain?" Obi-wan changed the subject.

"Great! He was just showing me around the armory. You should see the stuff they have in here. We're just getting ready to test some explosives!"

"What!" Cody sat up, his eyes wide.

"Anakin, put them back before Cody here has a heartattack," Obi-wan said sternly, hiding a smile.

"Fine."

"We'll get right to work once this storm is over with," Obi-wan turned off the com. Cody sighed and laid back down. OBi-wan glanced at him," Are you alright?"

"Sure," Cody mumbled. "I just have a really bad headache right now. Must be from hitting the wall."

*Or is it?*


	3. Chapter 3

Cody looked around himself, feeling uneasy. He was surrounded by solid black stone with no exit in sight. Kenobi wasn't with him and his armor and blaster were missing. Something dripped from the ceiling, soaking into the coarse clothing he was wearing. He looked down at his arm. A large red stain sat over his wrist and was starting to spread. Cody pulled back the sleeve, a horrific cut had appeared on his wrist. His blood dripped tto the floor, forming a puddle around his feet. Another drop from the ceiling landed on his shoulder and an unbearable pain shot through his body. His cry of pain echoed off the walls as he fell to his knees. Another drop fell from the ceiling, landing on the top of his leg and another pain shot through his body, laying him out flat. He looked up at the ceiling, not ready for the horror that met his eyes. Hanging from the ceiling by thin ropes around their necks were his closet friends. Rex, Echo, Switch, Odds. Meds. Alpha. Their eyes stared down at him blankly, their irises a cloudy white. A drop of blood fell from Rex, landing on Cody's left shoulder.

Obi-wan woke with a start. The storm was starting to calm down outside, but that wasn't what had woken him. A strong evil presence was nearby. Obi-wan stood, lightsaber in hand. A groan from the other side of the gave drew his eyes away from the entrance. Cody was tossing and turning badly, his blankets tangled around him. He gave out a small cry of pain and Obi-wan realised that Cody had somehow made it all the way to the fire. Obi-wan rushed over, dragging Cody away from the ashes,"Wake up, Commander!"

Cody didn't respond, just fought against Obi-wan's grip. Obi-wan set him down, placing a hand on Cody's forehead. He could feel the evil presence trying to get into Cody's mind, but Cody was fighting it. Obi-wan smiled and closed his eyes. He let the Force flow through him and surround him and Cody. Cody calmed down beneath his touch and the presence disappeared from around Cody, but it was not that far away. Cody's eyes flew open, sweat completely soaking him. His eyes darted around the cave, falling on his armor not far away and his blaster within reach and finally on Obi-wan,"Wh-what happened?"

"A dark presence tried to take control of you,"Obi-wan grabbed the med kit. "While you fought it, you ended up in the fire. Thankfully, I was awake and pulled you out. Are you always so accident prone?"

Cody chuckled weakly,"Not until you came along."

Obi-wan nodded as he treated the burns on Cody,"What did you see?"

Cody sat up, looking away from Obi-wan. Obi-wan had been around clones enough to know that they never felt fear, but here before him, one was. Cody took a deep breath,"I was surrounded by black stone. There was no way out. My men hung above me, dead. I couldn't do anything. Then something grabbed me and started dragging me down this hall made out of black stone. I could see a door at the end. It started to open, then white light filled my vision and I woke up."

"Will you be alright?"

"I have to be," Cody said softly.

OBi-wan glanced at the entrance to the cave,"We're about to get some company."

Cody grabbed his armor, grabbing a chest plate. Something heavy slammed into his chest and he was thrown into the wall as a shadow entered the cave. The pressure built on his chest, cutting off his oxygen supply. His vision started going black as droids filed in behind the shadow.

"Hello, Obi-wan. Have you traded you padiwan for a pet?" a cold voice asked as the shadow threw back it's hood revealing a grey haired man.

"Dooku," Obi-wan hissed as he glanced at Cody. He was struggling to breath. "So it was you."

"Of course, Obi-wan. You can't get away from me that easily and now you brought me some more entertainment. Who is your new friend?" Dooku moved over to Cody. "Ah, a clone. No wonder I couldn't get into it's mind."

"Leave him alone, Dooku,"Obi-wan growled, igniting his lightsaber.

"I wouldn't do that," Dooku smiled, lifting his hand and slowly squeezing it closed. Cody started to gasp harder, struggling against the invisible grip that held him to the cave wall. "Come with me quietly and I won't hurt your friend here."

"Get out...of here...Kenobi...don't worry...about me...I'll...be...fine,"Cody gasped.

"What will it be, Obi-wan. Leave now and let this thing die or stay and give it a few more hours?" Dooku chuckled.

Obi-wan's eyes darted to the entrance, then back to Cody. He sighed and threw his lightsaber away from himself,"I'll stay."


	4. Chapter 4

"You should've run," Cody growled. He was chained to the wall of a cave farther in Sep territory. Obi-wan hung not far away, a force suppresant collar around his neck and the chains around his wrists keeping him on the other side of the cave.

Obi-wan sighed,"THat's not what I do, Commander. I was not going to leave you to die."

"You're not supposed to stay back," Cody grumbled.

"And why is that?"

"Because...weren't you trained like that?"

Obi-wan frowned, coming to terms with what the man had said. So far, he had learned that clones were extremely loyal and willing to die for him. They also showed little emotion and tended to be anti-social. Now he had learned that they were trained to keep going, even if one of them was going to die,"I was not trained to leave anyone behind, Commander. I was trained to complete the mission and bring everyone back."

"So that is why you stayed back," Cody sighed. He glanced at Obi-wan,"You know, I was trained to die for my Jedi General."

"Well, I don't want anyone to die for me," Obi-wan shook his head. "So try to stay alive."

"Aw, how sweet," Dooku growled as he stalked into the room, two magna droids following him in and covering the door. "How was your bonding time?"

"Lovely," Obi-wan growled, glancing at Cody. HE knew Cody was in pain, but the commander refused to show it. If they survived this, they were going to do some training for both sides.

"Well, too bad it must end, then," Dooku chuckled. "The storm is dieing down, which means your friends will come looking for you and all they will find is the burned remains of your armor. Which means I have all the time I need to get the information I want. Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Cody growled before Obi-wan could say anything. "Do your worst, sheb."

"Brave words for a clone. Do you know who I am?" Dooku growled, moving closer to Cody.

"Some old man with mystic powers. Where's your cane?" Cody smirked, leaning against the cave wall causually.

"You insolent little," Dooku growled, raising a hand. Lightning shot from his palm, hitting Cody right in the chest. Cody grunted something and leaned heavily on the wall so he wouldn't fall. Dooku smiled and the lightning quite. "Oh, you sheall be most entertaining. Get him out of here,"He waved to the droids and they moved forward, grabbing Cody by the arms and starting to drag him out. Cody placed one foot on the one droids leg, using it to get him up high enough to take off the one's head. When the other struck out at him, he dodged it, letting the droids foot go through the other droids middle. It fell to the ground, dead. Cody grabbed the dead droids staff, holding it out in front of him as he backed towards Obi-wan.

"What are you doing?" Obi-wan hissed.

"Saving both of us," Cody struck backwards, breaking Obi-wan's chains before engaging the droid. He quickly took it out before turning to Dooku,"Get the collar-thingy off. I don't think I can fight him alone."

"And you can't!" Dooku shot more lightning out of his hand, but Cody caught it on the staff as Obi-wan struggled to get the collar off. Cody fell to his knees, struggling against the force of the lightning. Dooku cut the lightning, then sent a strong bolt at Cody, sending him crashing into the wall. Obi-wan ripped the collar off, pulling the staff to him as Dooku attacked him. He easily blocked the first few blows, then sent Dooku crashing into the wall and using the chains that had held Cody to tie Dooku to the wall. He then grabbed the collar and placed it on Dooku.

"Next time, pick a better place to fight, Dooku," Obi-wan spat before knocking Dooku out. He rushed to Cody's side as Cody struggled to stand. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," Cody winced as he straightened up. "Just a little bruised."

"Lets get out of here. More droids might get here any minute," Obi-wan threw Cody's arm around his shoulder and helped him out the cave, not giving him a chance to answer.

Cody shook his head as Kenobi dragged him out of the cave. What had he gotten himself into?


	5. Chapter 5

"Is it just me, or is this storm getting worse?" Obi-wan grumbled as he pushed his way through the brush.

"Just you," Cody sighed, leaning against a tree. Obi-wan glanced back and stopped, a little worried. The commander had not complained about his injuries at all, but Obi-wan could tell Cody was in pain.

"Let's find some shelter. We can find the cave when the storm clears," Obi-wan suggested.

"They'll find us as long as we stick together," Cody straightened up, nodding to an outcropping not far away. "My tracker is in my body, next to my heart so if I die, it shuts off."

"So why didn't you wait for them to arrive?" Obi-wan led the way to the outcropping.

"They would've found it by then," Cody shrugged as they moved under the outcropping. He shook his head to get the water out of his hair as he sat. "They did body scans of us when we were brought in, so they would know by now where my transmitter is."

"Well, the others should be here by then," Obi-wan said forcefully.

"I would feel better if I could contact them," Cody grumbled. He shifted a little, trying to hide a wince.

"Why do you try hiding it?" Obi-wan frowned.

"Hiding what?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"The pain," Obi-wan crossed his arms.

"I'm not hiding it. Like I said earlier, it's in my training," Cody shrugged.

"If we're going to work with each other, you need to tell me when you're hurt. No matter what," Obi-wan frowned even deeper.

"Then you should tell me when you're hurt," Cody looked away.

"I will if you will,"Obi-wan could tell he was getting somewhere with the commander.

"Fine," Cody grumbled.

"So?" Obi-wan urged.

"So what?" Cody frowned, giving Obi-wan a funny look.

"What hurts?" Obi-wan growled, throwing up his hands.

"Um..." Cody looked down. "Well..." From above them came the roar of high-powered engines and a transport landed not far away.

Obi-wan shook his head, sighing,"Looks like the doc will find out first."

Cody stood, looking down at Obi-wan,"I hurt, a lot. If you wanted to know."

"It's a start," Obi-wan chuckled as he helped Cody to the transport.

Cody sighed,"I wonder if the camp is still standing."

"We are about to find out," Obi-wan nodded to the transport.

"Are you alright?" Anakin and Rex leapt off the transport, each going to their respective senior officer.

Cody glared at Rex,"Why were you showing Skywalker the armory?"

Obi-wan nodded to Anakin,"We'll be fine after a little rest."

Rex and Anakin looked at each other,"We're dead."

*And so began the long friendship of Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Rex and Cody. Of course, there still was the minor issue of Dooku*

"Get me down!" Dooku roared at his droids.

"My, my, master. A little stuck?" Ventress chuckled as she moved into the cave.

"Get me down, Ventress!" Dooku glared at her. "I have a new toy for you to play with. I want you to bring me the head of Kenobi's clone!"

"Do you want me to do that before or after I get you down?" Ventress sneered.

"Get me down now or I will give the job to Grievece," Dooku growled. "Either way, the clone is dead."


End file.
